


My first, my last, my everything

by TheBl00dyFl0wer



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, First Kiss, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Murder, Murder Husbands, Potential Alpha Jack Crawford, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, mention of MPREG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28258335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBl00dyFl0wer/pseuds/TheBl00dyFl0wer
Summary: Will Graham's encephalitis gets out of control and messes with his hormones, mutates him. May I present: Will Graham, the first known Omega.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 116
Kudos: 442





	1. Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction ever, so please be kind. Also English isn't my native language.  
> I cannot thank my awesome beta [Lady_Darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Darkness/pseuds/Lady_Darkness) enough for your time and input! I love you, I hope you know that!! <3

It all started with dreams. Disturbing dreams about biting and snarling and growling. Will woke up disoriented more often than not. The vein in his neck throbbing with imaginary pain, a leftover of his dreams. He felt feverish, his sweat-soaked shirt clinging to his body. He couldn’t remember any details of the dreams. He couldn’t remember who he was dreaming of – maybe himself, maybe he was just a bystander, watching what happened to someone else.

What he knew was that the dreams came more often. And every time he woke up he could remember more of what he dreamt of. He remembered teeth – strangely familiar teeth. He remembered a smell – also strangely familiar. Doctor Lecter’s teeth, Doctor Lecter’s smell…

The weekly appointments with his psychiatrist felt kind of awkward when all Will could think of were the dreams. He had a hard time concentrating on the subject they’d been discussing. Instead, he couldn’t tear his eyes away from Doctor Lecter’s mouth when he spoke. Will was keenly aware of the smell of his psychiatrist’s aftershave. And the vein in his neck looked disturbingly alluring.

“Will, is something the matter? You seem very distracted lately,” Doctor Lecter asked with a worried look on his face.

“No… No-no everything is alright. Work, you know? Jack keeps me busy and I have a hard time sleeping lately,” Will answered, avoiding eye contact.

“If you want I could prescribe you something to sleep better.” Doctor Lecter stood up from his chair across Will and went to his desk, rummaging through a drawer to find a small package of pills.

“Here, Will,” the psychiatrist said, “take one of these before you go to bed and let me know on our next appointment if they helped you find a restful sleep.”

Will took the offered package with clammy hands, whispering a thank you. That’s when the smell of Doctor Lecter hit him like a sledgehammer. He could barely fight the whimper that threatened to escape his throat. Will could feel the heat that rose to his cheeks and he had to close his eyes to gather himself.

“Will?”, came the question from Doctor Lecter and somehow his voice sounded different, breathy.

“I need to go!” Will shuffled to his feet, grabbing his jacket from the rack, and fled his psychiatrist’s office, leaving the bewildered man behind.

***

After Will fled his office, Hannibal stood in the room. His hand caressed the back of the chair Will had occupied mere minutes before. His olfactory sense caught a strange scent on Will he couldn’t classify. He was sure he never noticed something like that before and this knowledge felt strange, almost alien to him. He prided himself on his sense of smell. But not to know **what** exactly he detected on Will left him kind of unsettled.

The scent reminded him of warmth and had an animalistic touch. Given Will’s passion for collecting stray dogs, it shouldn’t be so unreasonable. But the odor was different – sweet, wild, fresh, sharp… All these, but still not exactly. Something was different, obfuscating.

***

After three weeks of feverish dreams came the cramps in his abdomen and the arousal that followed them. It started to be a cycle – cramp, arousal, cramp, arousal. Will felt weaker with every passing day.

It was the day of his appointment with Doctor Lecter. But instead of going to the psychiatrist’s office right after his day at Quantico, Will decided to drive home, call Doctor Lecter’s secretary and cancel the appointment. He barely made it through the day, his students felt something was off with him and left him alone after class was out.

Still two hours until his appointment, so Will thought it would be enough time to cancel as he called the psychiatrist’s office. After the third ring, someone picked up the phone. But it wasn’t the secretary.

“Doctor Lecter speaking.” Will heard the familiar voice and felt a tug in his abdomen. ‘Oh please, no, not now!’ And besides his best efforts to remain silent, he couldn’t suppress the whimper.

“Will? WILL?”

“D-D-Doctor Lecter, I’m sorry. I’m not feeling well today and need to cancel our appointment.” It came out like a breathless whisper and Will hated how weak he sounded.

“Will, do you need medical care?” Doctor Lecter’s voice sounded worried. Another whimper escaped Will’s throat and his abdomen started to cramp again.

“No, please, I just need some sleep,” stammered Will and tried to make his voice steady.

“All right, Will. Please, call me if you need anything. I will see you on our next appointment then,” came the smooth reply. The psychiatrist's voice did something to Will.

“Thank you, Doctor Lecter. Goodbye.”

“Goodbye, Will.”

The cramps stopped when the line disconnected and the arousal, that followed, started low in his belly. Heat spread to Will’s cheeks and his upper chest while his cock started to fill rapidly. Moaning Will sank into his bed, trying to ignore the arousal. Too ashamed of getting a hard-on after a call with his psychiatrist.

No luck for Will Graham, because the arousal grew stronger with every passing minute until his cock was painfully hard and leaking pre-cum in copious amounts onto the bedsheet. Will moaned, rolling to his belly, hands under his head to avoid touching himself. But his hips started to shift and his cock rubbed against the mattress.

And that was when his resolve broke… Rolling on his back again he pushed his boxers down, gripped his hard cock, and frantically jerked himself off. The head of his cock was almost purple when he finally came all over his belly, with the face of Doctor Lecter in his mind.

Even though he'd just come he still felt aroused but was too tired to do more than use his discarded boxers to clean himself perfunctorily. He pulled the worn blanket over his head and fell asleep, not noticing the sound of a car on the gravel in front of his house.


	2. Fever

The dogs started to bark as soon as Hannibal exited the car. He grabbed a bag with some hastily packed up medications and climbed up the stairs to Will’s porch. He rapped his knuckles on the door a few times. But when Will didn’t open after several attempts, Hannibal tried the doorknob to find the door unlocked. The dogs were barking, but there still was no sign of life from Will. Hannibal stepped into the house alarmed, trying to push his way through the excited pack of dogs.

“Will? The front door has been unlocked. May I come in? Will? Is everything alright?”

Will lay in a bed in the living room, sleeping fitfully. His skin was flushed and sweaty, the scent he emanated nearly overpowering - sweat, semen, and something else entirely. Hannibal felt almost dizzy as he set his bag on the bedside table. He carefully sat down on the bed, next to Will’s legs, and studied the other man’s features. One of the dogs whined and put its muzzle on the bed to look at its master with concerned eyes.

“Will!” Hannibal ran a hand over Will’s forehead. The other man felt way too hot, his skin clammy to the touch. He turned his head towards Hannibal’s cool hand and mumbled something incomprehensible. He seemed more restless with Hannibal near him than he was before, kicking his legs and moaning.

“Shh…” The longing to calm the sleeping man hit Hannibal unexpectedly. He felt a strong desire to protect Will, and that feeling scared him more than anything else. The last time he wanted to protect somebody so fiercely was all those years ago when they took him and his baby sister Mischa hostage. 

Standing up abruptly, Hannibal made his way to find the bathroom. Kitted out with a wet washcloth, he moved back to the bed and placed it on Will’s forehead in an attempt to lower the fever.

“...cold,” came the muttered comment from Will, “go ‘way! Nnnngh… need… please!”

“Will! It’s Doctor Lecter. Can you hear me?”

“Please, I need…”

“Will, tell me what it is you need,” asked Hannibal, still wiping the washcloth - no longer cold - over Will’s face. Will didn’t answer; instead, he trashed his head from side to side, sending the wet cloth flying over the edge of the bed.

“Will, please calm down. I will get you a glass of water.”

When Hannibal returned to the bed with a filled glass in his hands, Will had kicked the blanket away. His nude body was damp with perspiration, the bed sheets soaked, clinging to his body. Hannibal’s mouth went dry, and the yearning to touch that perfect body was almost unbearable. He set the glass on the bedside table with a shaking hand, turned around, and went to the next window to open it. He had to clear his head and get rid of the odor of sweat and semen that made it impossible for him to think straight.

Standing at the open window, Hannibal inhaled the fresh air and immediately felt more composed. The fog in his head that made it hard to follow a train of thought slowly dissipated. When he faced the bed again, one of the smaller dogs had jumped on it, sniffing Will’s shivering body. The action caused a low growl, which escaped Hannibal’s throat of its own volition. The dog growled back, took a last sniff, and licked Will’s twitching hand before it jumped off the bed.

“You need to drink some water to prevent dehydration, Will.” Hannibal pulled the blanket back over Will’s restless body and pushed one of his hands underneath the other man’s head to help him sit up a bit. Sweaty hands clutched the lapels of Hannibal’s coat while at the same moment, a nose found its way to Hannibal’s neck.

“...mmmm smells so good, c’mere!” Will purred.

“Will, please, drink some water,” came Hannibal’s reply as he tried to loosen Will’s grasp on his coat. After some unsuccessful attempts, he could bring the glass to parched lips. Will drank in greedy gulps, but his hands never left the lapels of the coat in his grip.

“Can you tell me how you are feeling, Will?” Hannibal held the shivering body close to his and set the glass on the bedside table with his free hand.

“...head explodes, too hot, too cold, cramps,” came the hoarse reply, “please…”.

Hannibal laid Will back down on the pillow and took his pulse, which was way too fast. He reached for the little flashlight from his medical bag on the bedside table and shone the light into Will’s eyes. The pupils were dilated and didn’t react to the direct light. The doctor continued his examination and felt the lymph nodes under Will’s arms, which seemed to be swollen. The lymph nodes on his neck were huge, and Will moaned when Hannibal pressed them. Will’s eyes flew open, and his breathing quickened.

“Please, please…”, Will whispered as he bared his throat to the man above him. “I need… Nnnngh…”

The warm, alluring scent Hannibal had smelled weeks ago in his office intensified, and his breathing sped up. His fingers started to become sweaty, and a sudden feeling of arousal rushed through him. A soft moan escaped his throat, and the need to compose himself arose. He never before reacted this intense to a scent.

“Will, I need to call an ambulance. You require medical care. And I shall ask Alana to take care of your dogs.”

“...so tired and hot…”

Hannibal let go of Will, stood up, and fished out his phone to make the necessary calls. The arousal he felt before slightly abated when he distanced himself from the bed.

***

Will woke up in a dim hospital room, confused. Several tubes were connected to his body, the heart monitor next to the bed sent a ghostly green light into the room. He slowly turned his head to the opposite side of the room. In a cheap plastic chair sat the sleeping Doctor Lecter. His face - cast in an eerie light by the green monitor light - looked troubled, brows knitted together and a sheen of sweat on his forehead. One of the psychiatrist’s hands lay on the bed next to Will’s. His hair was in disarray; one strand fell into his face.

Will couldn’t tear his eyes off of Doctor Lecter’s slumped down form. He let his gaze wander - thinking, he never had the chance to just look at the other man uninterrupted. The greyish blond hair looked soft, and the disheveled locks let the psychiatrist appear younger. His lips were pressed together in a tight line. The high cheekbones cast shadows over his lower face and made his cheeks seem almost hollow. Dark circles under his eyes spoke of sleepless nights. The hand on Will’s bed clenched and unclenched while his eyes moved restlessly in his sleep.

***

The next time Will opened his eyes, it was to the bright daylight that poured through the half-opened curtains into his room. The chair next to the bed was unoccupied, but the scent of Doctor Lecter’s aftershave still permeated the air. The door opened, and Will turned his head in the direction. A groan escaped him as the headache returned in full force from the movement.

Doctor Lecter, followed by Jack Crawford, entered the room, and Jack immediately stormed to Will’s bed, looking annoyed.

“Will, what are you doing here? You haven’t told anyone you were feeling not well”, came Jack’s complaint irrespective of Will’s face wreathed in pain. But all of a sudden, his facial expression changed from anger to confusion. His eyes scanned Will’s body while he took a deep breath. One of his hands moved in Will’s general direction but stopped before he could touch the man in the bed. Jack's pupils dilated, and a light sheen of perspiration started to form on his forehead. He looked like being in a kind of a trance.

“I need to go…,” he announced suddenly, kind of breathless, turned around, and abruptly left the room.

“What was that?” Will made an effort to sit up, but the immediate pain in his head forced him to close his eyes and collapse back into the pillow.

“Will, I am relieved to see you are awake. How are you feeling?” Hannibal sat down in the chair again. One hand stretched out as if to touch Will’s hand, however stopped short of the other man’s fingers.

“Doctor Lecter, what happened? Why am I here?”

“You called me two days ago to cancel your appointment. I was worried about you because you sounded very distressed. I am sorry if I overstepped; I drove to your house to check on you and found you with a high fever and non-responsive. I decided to call an ambulance.”

“...the dogs…”

“Don’t worry. I contacted Alana. She took them with her and will take care of them as long as needed. Your doctor, Doctor Conradt, would like to run more tests, though. The blood test they took when you have been hospitalized revealed some uncommon results, and Doctor Conradt wants to perform an MRI scan of your head as soon as possible.”

“What uncommon results?" Will asked, bewildered. "What does that mean, Doctor Lecter?”

“Doctor Conradt suspects an infection of your brain. Your blood test indicated highly increased markers of inflammation. But it also revealed an uncommon imbalance of hormones. Your testosterone levels seem to deplete, while your estrogen levels rise at an alarming rate.”

“I’m afraid I don’t understand…?” Will made another attempt to sit up, his face a mask of utter confusion. When he tried to rip the needle out of his arm, Doctor Lecter grabbed his wrists and pulled his hands away. Gentle hands pushed Will back into the pillow, cool fingers touched his cheek, trying to soothe him.

“Will, try to stay calm. Doctor Conradt reached out to a hormone specialist. They will do anything possible to ascertain what caused the imbalance and how to stop the process.”


	3. Tests

A few hours later, a nurse brought Will to the hospital’s basement, where the room with the MRI scanner was located. The radiologist gave Will instructions and information about what to expect during the 40-minute scan.

Back in his room, he felt dead-tired, his head hurt from the noises of the MRI scanner. He just wanted to have some peace and quiet. The nurse plugged the IV back into his arm and the ECG monitor contacts on his chest. After she finally left the room, Will pulled the blanket over his head, ready to fall asleep. Doctor Lecter was gone; the room felt empty and cold in his absence. Will closed his eyes and was already dozing when the door opened. The flowery fragrance of perfume hit his nose when the visitor came in.

“Will, how are you doing?” Alana made her way to the bed, wringing her hands, and looked at him with concern in her eyes.

Moaning, he pulled the blanket up, “...go away, Alana, I‘m tired!” He tried to ignore her, but her scent distracted him. Why did he never notice she smelled like a meadow in the early morning with hints of honey?

“Don’t you even wanna know how the dogs are?” she asked, “because they are fine, and they miss you.” Her voice sounded almost disappointed, pouty. “Buster is a little menace, but Winston keeps them all on track.”

Will removed the blanket from over his head and blinked at her. Did she ever look so young and vulnerable? Her scent was soothing, as well as her voice. He has been attracted to her in the past and often imagined how it would feel to kiss her. She was beautiful, caring - what else could he wish for in a woman? But that had somehow changed. She was as beautiful as ever, but he wasn’t attracted to her anymore, but he felt a kinship with her that surprised him.

Rubbing his hand over his face, he tried to hide a blush. “Yeah, sorry, Alana. I am really thankful you are taking care of the dogs. I’m just so exhausted, and my head seems to explode all the time.”

“You didn’t tell me that you were not feeling well when we last met, Will. How long did you already feel unwell?” She looked at him with concerned eyes.

“I don’t know, a few weeks…? I always had headaches, but they increased over the last few weeks, then came the cramps and the fe-” they were interrupted by the door that opened again to reveal Doctor Lecter with an insulated bag in his hand.

“Alana, Will,” came the smooth greeting when the psychiatrist entered the room, radiating an aura of confidence. He briefly glanced at Alana before making his way to the small table in the hospital room corner to put his bag down. 

“Will, I’m glad to see you awake. How was the scan? I’m going to ask Dr. Conradt about the results later.” Hannibal started to unpack the bag and set two covered bowls on the table, along with some silverware and napkins.

“Alana, is something else? Will needs some food and, more important, a lot of rest.” He ignored her bewildered expression and dismissed her with a nod.

Will’s eyes followed her when she exited the room and somehow felt relieved that she left, even though he couldn’t explain why. Being alone with Doctor Lecter felt calming. When he turned his head to gaze at his psychiatrist, butterflies started to invade his belly, causing his breathing to speed up. He inhaled the smell of the food Doctor Lecter brought and could still perceive the doctor’s scent - alluring, like melted chocolate and fresh cherries, like home.

“It smells delicious,” Will noted when Doctor Lecter lifted the lids of the bowls, and the aroma of food filled the small room.

“Silkie chicken in a broth. A black boned bird prized in China for its medicinal value since the 7th century. With wolfberries, ginseng, ginger, red dates, and star anise.”

“You made me chicken soup.”

Doctor Lecter just inclined his head in acknowledgment, a soft smile on his lips. "I know you are tired, Will. But you need the nourishment to get better. Please, eat."

There were times when Will would rebel against such an order. Well, against any order. But Doctor Lecter's tone and presence made him pliant, feeling the need to please the other man.

The soup was excellent, and Will emptied the bowl in record time, which seemed to please his psychiatrist, given the proud smile he was wearing. After Doctor Lecter finished his soup, he took the bowls and put them back in the insulated bag.

"I'll let you rest now, Will. If you allow, I'll be back later." And then he caressed Will's cheek with his thumb, surprising them both. A shiver ran through Will, and his breath hitched. Doctor Lecter looked dazed before he shook his head slightly, turning around to grab his coat and the bag, and left the room. What remained was the fragrance of melted chocolate and cherries and a tingling feeling on Will's cheek from the Doctor's touch.

***

Will awoke the following morning when the door to his room opened. Doctor Lecter entered the room, followed by Dr. Conradt and a small Asian woman. They marched into the room like the three wise men, every one of them carrying something like an offering.

Dr. Conradt was an average looking man with a round face, brown hair, and thick glasses. The Asian woman was slim with short salt and pepper hair, and her eyes had a beautiful dark color. And then there was Doctor Lecter - tall, sharp, regal, with honey-colored eyes and greyish blond hair. Will's eyes seemed to be glued to his features.

"Mr. Graham," started Dr. Conradt, pulling Will's eyes from Doctor Lecter, "I'd like to introduce Dr. Itō; she is a hormone specialist from the National Institutes of Health. She is here per Doctor Lecter's invitation. She usually doesn't make house calls. But Doctor Lecter seemed to be very insistent." The look Dr. Conradt sent the other man was nearly lethal.

"Hello, Mr. Graham." Dr. Itō stepped to the bed and took Will's hand in greeting. The handshake was firm, her fingers cool against Will's heated skin. "How are you feeling today?"

"Hello, doctor! I'm feeling better than yesterday, thanks to the drugs they are giving me," Will replied.

Dr. Itō hummed and opened the board she was holding. "Hannibal told me about your symptoms, and I have checked the results of the blood test again. I am not sure what is causing the hormonal imbalance, but I'm going to find out. Please, don't worry." She patted Will's hand and turned to Dr. Conradt: "I'll move my equipment into the laboratory and start my research. Please, keep me updated on the other tests." With these words, she turned around and left the room.

"Well, yes. Mr. Graham," Dr. Conradt took a step towards the bed, "I just got the results of the MRI scan. You've got an infection of the brain called encephalitis. It is in a state where we can fight it with the right medication and a lot of rest. You should stay in the hospital for another week before you can be released."

"Thank you, Dr. Conradt." Will shook the offered hand and had to fight a yawn that threatened to escape his lips. Just the short interaction had tired him out. Dr. Conradt sent another deadly glare in Doctor Lecter's direction before he left the room.

Alone with his psychiatrist, Will felt relieved. "You seem to be familiar with Dr. Itō," Will remarked, while he sank back into the pillow, a smile on his face.

"Oh yes," came the soft reply, "Kimiko is family. My aunt Murasaki was the cousin of her mother. Kimiko is an outstanding endocrinologist, and I am sure she can help you." Doctor Lecter moved the chair back to the side of Will's bed. He sat down and, instinctively, took Will's hand in his and started to caress the back of it.

The gesture seemed to soothe Will. His eyes started to droop, his breathing slowed down, and a quiet hum - almost a purr - escaped his lips. Will’s scent intensified, and Hannibal picked up notes of pinewood and honey. He started to feel aroused just by this aroma and the touch of Will’s skin. And it seemed he wasn’t the only one affected by the contact because he could smell arousal on Will as well.

Hannibal cleared his throat and started to stand up. “It is time for me to leave for today, Will. It’s getting late, and I have a few appointments in the afternoon.” He untangled their hands and brought his hand to his nose, unconsciously. The scent of Will remained on his skin, and Hannibal inhaled deeply, not aware of Will’s eyes on him, pupils dilated and breathing shallowly.


	4. Changes

The dreams were back when Will fell asleep. Vivid dreams, and this time Will knew for sure who his partner was - Doctor Lecter.

_The aroma of melted chocolate and cherries swirled around him while cool fingers touched his body. Will was naked, and so was Doctor Lecter. Even though Will couldn’t see clearly - it was like a fog obscured his sight - he just knew his partner was naked, too. All he could do was feel and smell._

_Cool hands slowly caressed his body and tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. He felt soft touches against the small of his back, along his hips, over his butt cheeks. He could hear a moan and realized he had let out the strangled sound. His hands were restrained behind his back with something soft, and his fists were clenched. Goosebumps danced all over his body, but not from the coolness of the fingers that touched him. Arousal tingled through his body from head to toes. His nipples pebbled, and his mouth went dry as a whine threatened to escape his mouth._

_“You smell divine, dear boy,” came the soft whisper from the man standing behind Will. His breath tickled Will’s ear and sent another wave of shivers through his body. “You like being touched and not being able to touch in return.”_

_And even though it was no question, Will nodded and hummed in answer. Exploring fingers wandered over his chest, circling his sensitive nipples. A hard cock pressed against the crack of his ass, and he began to feel an unusual wetness building between his ass cheeks._

_The scent of chocolate and cherries intensified when Will turned his head. He wanted to bury his nose in Doctor Lecter’s neck to get more of the alluring smell. When both his nipples were roughly pinched, he moaned aloud. Then hands grabbed Will’s head to be bent to the side, baring his neck. He felt soft kisses and all of a sudden sharp teeth sank deep into his flesh…_

Will woke with a start, his heart pounded in his chest, his breathing was erratic. His clammy hands were fisting the bedsheets. His cock was so hard it almost hurt. A wet spot, visible even through his hospital gown and the blanket, was evidence of the copious amounts of pre-come leaking from his cock. He had to come **now**. When he reached under the blanket, it took him just two strokes before he came with a shuddering breath and Doctor Lecter’s name on his lips.

***

He had a dream…

_Will was there, and his scent was overpowering. They were both naked, and Hannibal couldn’t stop touching the soft skin that was bared to him. Will’s hands were bound in the back with one of his ties. Standing behind Will, he pressed his erection against the crack of the enticing butt before him. He felt an odd throbbing in the base of his cock. When he bared Will’s neck to get more of that captivating aroma, the need to sink his teeth into the vein before him was stronger than his will to resist._

Hannibal woke with the taste of blood on his tongue. His erection was tenting the pajama pants he wore. Pushing them down just enough to expose his cock, he still felt the throbbing in the base of it. It was the same throbbing sensation he sensed in his dreams. Hannibal started to stroke his length slowly, trying to prolongate the impending orgasm. But he seemed to have misjudged the level of his own arousal - two strokes, and he came with a shout and Will’s name on his lips.

***

As Doctor Lecter entered Will’s hospital room the next day, he stopped short after two steps. His nostrils flared, his pupils dilated, and he had to clear his throat several times before he was able to walk closer.

“Good morning, Will. How are you doing today?” Sitting down in his usual chair next to the bed, his hand came to rest on top of Will’s. Neither man seemed to be aware of this movement, though.

“I am feeling much better, thank you, Doctor Lecter,” Will replied. He averted his eyes, feeling kind of ashamed of his response to last night’s dream. Even though his psychiatrist couldn’t know what happened, Will felt bashful, and a blush crept into his cheeks. The close proximity to Doctor Lecter seemingly provoked a new wave of arousal.

“Will-” The hand that held Will’s tightened its hold. Will raised his eyes to the other man’s. Doctor Lecter’s pupils were large, and the color of his eyes almost appeared red, instead of the usual amber. Will’s heart rate increased, and he couldn’t avert his look, fixed on those red irides.

The opening of the door ended that magical moment. Dr. Itō came into the room, a knowing smile on her face. She made her way to the bed and stopped standing next to Doctor Lecter’s chair.

“Mr. Graham, Hannibal, good morning,” came the cheery greeting. Without waiting for an answer, she continued: “Mr. Graham, I began to analyze your blood again but got some contradictory results. I would like to run more tests. I am here to draw some more of your blood before you had today’s breakfast.”

“Contradictory results?” Will furrowed his brows and fumbled for the remote of the bed to raise the head section. It took him a moment because his hands felt sweaty and were slightly trembling. When he finally succeeded, he gazed at Dr. Itō.

“Well, Hannibal told me, he already informed you about the increasing levels of estrogen. I want to run more tests to check what caused that increase. This may take a while. If you feel better, I see no problem sending you home at the end of this week.” Dr. Itō patted Will’s shoulder before she took two ampullae of blood samples. “Now, gentlemen, please excuse me. I’m busy.” And with these words, she walked out of the room, leaving only the fragrance of her citrusy perfume behind.

An awkward silence fell over the room—both men somewhat self-conscious about what happened before Dr. Itō disturbed that strange moment between them. The heat was back in Will’s cheeks, and his fingers toyed nervously with the folds of the blanket.

“Doctor Lecter-”

“Will-”

Both men started to speak at once, just to fall silent again. Doctor Lecter seemed to have lost his usual eloquence, while Will was his typical awkward self.

“Will, I must apologize for my inappropriate behavior earlier. I don’t know what came over me.” Doctor Lecter almost seemed flustered. He repeatedly rubbed his hands against the fabric of his suit pants.

“I- That- Okay.” Will felt like a teenager, fumbling for words in front of a potential date. Wait…, DATE? Where came that thought from? This was his psychiatrist, for God’s sake, not a love interest, and **of course** , definitely not a date. Will felt another wave of heat creeping into his cheeks, while Doctor Lecter’s eyes were glued to the pulsing vein in his neck.

When the psychiatrist abruptly stood up, he startled Will with the scratchy sound the chair made as its legs scraped over the hospital room’s linoleum.

“I have to excuse myself now, Will. I need to run some errands, and later today, I have more appointments. If you allow, I would like to come back tomorrow. What if I bring you some lunch? You need better food than what this hospital provides.” And back was the good old Doctor Lecter with his confidence and eloquence.

“Yes, lunch sounds fine. Thank you, Doctor Lecter. I appreciate the company. It looks like Jack is avoiding me. Don’t misunderstand me, I like it this way. And Alana- I don’t know exactly what happened the last time she was here.” Will tried to smile and let it sound all easy and careless. “I’m feeling much better since they started with the medication. And even though I don’t understand what happens with my hormones, I can’t wait to be back home.”

Doctor Lecter donned his coat and smiled at Will. With a deep inhale, he started to turn around, just to stop, when he heard Will’s question.

“D- Did you just smell me, Doctor Lecter?”


	5. Home

It was Friday afternoon when Will was released from the hospital with a medication bag, a follow-up appointment for coming Wednesday, and the strict order to rest for at least two weeks. The Uber driver, who drove Will back to his house in Wolf Trap, prattled on about his cheating girlfriend during the whole ride. Will was glad he was not expected to participate in the conversation.

When he exited the car, the excited barking of his pack greeted Will, and as soon as he opened the door, he was nearly run over by the furry ambush. The bag with his medication went flying across the entrance area as Will was knocked over by his dogs. Laughing, he petted every single one of them lovingly, caressed soft ears, received licks wherever an eager tongue could reach him.

Besides the dogs, nobody was there. It seemed that Alana had just brought the dogs over and left. Her scent was still faintly noticeable in the air. Someone also had opened the windows to let in some fresh air but didn’t forget to start the heater afterward. When Will opened the fridge door, he noticed it was filled to the brim with Tupper boxes, which were neatly stacked to fit as many of them in the fridge as possible. And  _ that _ was definitely not Alana’s doing.

Will closed the fridge door again and saw a note tacked to it written in Doctor Lecter’s meticulous handwriting. It held instructions on properly reheating the food in the containers, as well as his personal cell phone and landline numbers. Will’s fingers absent-mindedly caressed the heavy paper, traced every letter. He plucked the sheet from the fridge and brought it to his nose, the faint fragrance of chocolate and cherries still detectable.

Already feeling exhausted from the trip home, Will started to shed his clothes and, only clad in a t-shirt and boxers, made his way to the bed. But even though he missed his own bed, it just didn’t feel right; there was only a single pillow on the bed, one blanket. That just wouldn’t do.

He started to walk around the house, collecting every pillow and blanket he could find, and took his treasures back to the bed, where he arranged everything on the mattress to create something akin to a bird’s nest. Will crawled under the pile of blankets and tried to find a good position.

Still, something was missing, and he didn’t know what. His eyes scanned the room, and it was then that he spotted something red tucked between the couch cushions. Fighting with the blankets, he got up again and went to examine the little piece of cloth he fished out. It was one of Doctor Lecter’s pocket squares. Why was it here? Did Doctor Lecter lose it when he brought the food? Was it deliberately left? However, Will brought it to his nose, inhaling the pleasant scent. With the little piece of cloth in his hand, Will went back to the bed.

Positioning himself anew under the heap of blankets and surrounded by several pillows, he pressed the cloth to his nose and immediately felt a calmness wash over him. His eyes closed of their own volition and a soft purr-like sound left his throat involuntary. His lizard brain whispered the word  _ mate _ when he fell asleep.

***

When Will woke up hours later, he felt revived. It appeared to be the first proper sleep he’s had in a very long time. He couldn’t remember any dreams, just a feeling of peace.

After standing up, he checked the time and took the pills he got from the hospital. The dogs were milling around him, excited to have their master back and obviously ready for an excursion. Will donned his clothes and opened the door to let the cool air wash over his heated face. In a flurry of barkings and yips, Will and the dogs made it to the surrounding woods. He had to throw sticks for almost two hours before every single dog was ready to head back home.

When his house came in sight, Will spotted the black car in front of it, Jack’s car. Slowly making his way towards his home, the dogs started to form a circle around Will as if to shield him. Some of them even started to growl the closer they made it to the waiting car. When the driver’s door opened, Winston began to press his body against Will’s legs to push him back from the car. Buster caught the back of his pant legs and started to pull Will away from the vehicle simultaneously.

“Guys, guys… What’s the problem? Stop that!” Will tried to calm the dogs to no avail. Not even several sharp whistles stopped them in their efforts to bring some distance between Will and the car.

“Will, hello!” Jack exited the car and - obviously unaware of the dogs’ behavior - made his way to Will to shake hands but stopped when several dogs started to growl at him and bared their teeth.

“Jack, hi. I am sorry, I don’t know what’s with the dogs.”

“Well, yes. I just wanted to check on you. Doctor Lecter told me you were released today. How are you doing? When will you be able to come back to work? We just found another body-” Jack stopped talking, his nostrils flared, a confused look crossed his face.

At the same time, Will felt odd. He shivered when a wave of arousal made its way through his body. The deep timbre of Jack’s voice, the dominant personality, the robust and tall stature of the other man spoke to Will on a primal level. His lizard brain whispered the word  _ protector _ .

The men were standing there, in a daze, without being able to tear their eyes away from each other. Will felt his dick harden and the growing wetness between his ass cheeks. When a cold dog nose was pushed into his palm, he was finally able to avert his gaze from the other man. He coughed and felt his cheeks heat.

“Jack, I- I am exhausted- You should go.” Will pressed the words out between clenched teeth and stumbled toward his porch. The dogs followed suit, but not without a few more growls and snarls in Jack’s direction, who was standing in a stupor, pupils dilated, irises almost red, his pants noticeably tented.

Will pushed the front door open and lurched into the house, slamming the door shut behind him after the dogs made their way in. Panting, he slid to the floor, fumbling with the zipper on his pants to free his raging erection. Two strokes, three - and he was coming all over his hands with a strangled cry.

“Oh, god,  **no** !” The words came out almost like a sob. Will stood up on shaking legs. He desperately needed a shower. Almost feeling guilty, his thoughts immediately wandered to Doctor Lecter when he went to his bathroom, leaving a trail of clothes behind.

After he finished the shower, he sat on his couch with his cell phone clutched in shaking hands—the desire to call Doctor Lecter too strong to fight. After the third ring, he picked up.

“Will, how are you doing?” The words came out soft, and the voice of Doctor Lecter immediately calmed Will.

“Doctor Lecter-” he started.

“Please, Will, call me Hannibal!” Will could almost hear the smile in Doctor Lecter’s voice.

“Hannibal... I- I don’t know how to thank you for the food and everything. I- Thank you!” Will’s words were almost whispered.

“Will, it’s my pleasure to provide food. If you need anything else, whatever it is, please, don’t hesitate to call me.” Will was tempted to ask Doctor Lecter - Hannibal - to come over. It took all his will power to withhold those words.

“No, thank you. I have everything I need right now. I- Jack visited…” Will blurted out. The sound Hannibal made in reply could only be described as a low growl, and Will felt a primal satisfaction to be the cause of it.

  
“Will, you need to rest. I am sure the only thing uncle Jack wanted from you was to come back to work. I will call Jack and tell him to leave you alone for the time being.” The words came out almost angry; somehow, they felt possessive, and Will  _ liked _ the feeling.


	6. Confusion

It was Tuesday morning when the cramps came back in full force. Will had just pre-heated one of Hannibal’s delicious meals when the pang hit. The plate slipped from his hands and crashed onto the floor, sending pieces of meat and vegetables flying over the kitchen floor, much to the dogs’ delight. Will dragged himself to the couch and dropped down on it, moaning. He hugged his arms around his abdomen and tried to calm his erratic breathing.

Two minutes later, the cramp subsided and left a strange pulsating feeling in Will’s innards. His hands were clammy and shaking. After cleaning the kitchen floor from the dropped meal, the dogs sat whimpering in a corner and watched Will with concerned eyes.

Will made his way to the bed, falling on the heap of sheets and pillows with a thud. He crawled under the blankets with some effort, still wearing all of his clothes, feeling exhausted and feverish. Maybe he should give Dr. Itō a call. Or Hannibal? But his cell phone was on the kitchen table, and Will had no energy left in his body to stand up and fetch it. He solely wanted to coil up into a ball, making himself as small as possible and sleep.

The next cramp hit not an hour later while Will was slumbering, curled up into a fetal position. It lasted not longer than the last one but hurt a lot more. There was a prickling feeling in his chest around the nipples as well. Will moaned, and tears started to fall. Sobbing silently, Will laid in his bed, sweaty and feverish. 

The dogs were alarmed and whimpered, but then Winston poked his head under the blankets and tried to sniff at Will’s abdomen. With weak arms, Will attempted to push the examining nose away. The dog’s muzzle left, but Winston hopped onto the bed and laid down across Will’s back. The weight of the dog was so comforting Will almost immediately felt calmer. Soon another dog followed suit, and after some minutes, seven dogs were draped all over Will’s body. With the weight of his dogs calming him, Will fell asleep. He slept maybe three hours before another cramp woke him. Groaning, he tried to sit up, but the dogs were too heavy, so Will gave up and fell asleep again.

***

When Will woke up again, the sun was almost set. He slept the whole day; not even the dogs awoke him to go outside or request food. He felt a bit better but still worn and feverish. And he was hungry. The last meal was wasted on the kitchen floor, and he still had to clean up the shards of the broken plate and the remnants of the mess the dogs didn’t lap up.

After a short bathroom break, Will took a shower and began to clean the kitchen floor. He re-heated another of Hannibal’s meals to sate his hunger before he let the dogs out to do their business, took his pills, and sat down on the couch, clad only in sweatpants and a t-shirt. His cell phone laid next to him, and he was tempted to call Hannibal just to hear the other man’s voice. He grabbed his phone, laid it aside, retook it, and hit the call button just to hit the disconnect button right after. He didn’t even know what to say to the other man. He should tell him about the cramps. Will stood up and began to roam around the living room, his gaze constantly drawn to the phone on the couch.

Will snatched and unlocked it when the display lit up, and the phone beeped with an incoming message. The messenger app opened with a message from Hannibal.

**Doctor Lecter:** _ Good evening, Will. I noticed that you tried to call me. I am in a session. Do you need anything? Is this an emergency? _

Will fumbled with his phone, his heart rate speeding up, and a flush crept into his cheeks. No, it was not an emergency, was it?

**Will:** _ i am sorry. i didn’t mean to disturb. it is no emergency. sorry _

**Doctor Lecter:** _My appointment is finished in about 15 minutes. May I call you afterward?_

**Will:** _okay yeah. i won’t disturb you any longer. bye for now_

***

Hannibal smiled to himself while Franklyn was rambling on about something Hannibal didn’t even listen to, and Franklyn didn’t expect Hannibal’s participation in the conversation either. Hannibal’s fingers caressed the display of his phone while a warm feeling made its way through his body. When the bell chimed to finally mark the end of Franklyn’s session, Hannibal stood up abruptly and almost kicked Franklyn out in his eagerness to call Will back.

He went to the chaise longue and laid down on it before he hit the call button. After the second ring, the other man picked up.

“Yeah- Hi,” came the somewhat breathless answer from Will.

“Good evening again, Will. It is good to hear your voice. How are you doing today?” Hannibal let his voice sound soft and soothing.

“I- I had cramps again today, and they seem to get worse,” blurted Will out.

Hannibal sat up on the chaise longue, worried.

“Will, do you need medical care? Should I call Kimiko or do you want me to come to you? Can I do something?” The worry in his voice was clearly discernible.

“No- no- thank you, Hannibal. I don’t know why I called earlier. I just- I dunno- I just nee- wanted to hear your voice. I know this sounds stupid. I’m sorry. It is late, and I should let you go home.” Will appeared embarrassed and in Hannibal rose the need to calm him.

“Ssh, it is alright. You did not disturb me earlier, and I called  _ you _ now. Please, tell me about the cramps.” Hannibal’s voice was low like he was speaking with a scared child.

Will let out a barely audible sigh and seemed to be slightly calmer when he answered.

“The cramps started this morning in my lower abdomen. They don’t last long, though. I don’t need medical help. I have an appointment with Dr. Itō tomorrow at 9 a.m. anyway.” Will’s voice sounded tired, and Hannibal felt a longing to be near the other man.

“May I join you at the appointment, Will?” Hannibal surprised himself with that offer. His logical reasoning was apparently inundated with the need to be near Will. He could almost detect the scent of pinewood and honey that he now linked to the other man. He absent-mindedly rubbed his sweaty hand on his pant legs, his cock began to stir in his suit pants.

***

As if detecting Hannibal’s beginning arousal, Will’s breathing sped up. He tried to clear his throat to answer Hannibal but was unable to form a coherent thought. His heart rate doubled, and he groaned softly.

“Hannibal- Please-”

“What do you need, Will?” came the husky reply. Hannibal sounded as breathless as Will.

“I dunno... I feel weird,” whispered Will, “It is really embarrassing, but hearing your voice- I dunno-”

Will closed his eyes when a rush of arousal went through his body. His cock was hard as a rock in his sweatpants, a wet patch already forming where the leaking head pressed against the fabric.

Hannibal’s breathing was clearly audible on the other end of the line; he was almost panting now and seemed as affected as Will.

“Hannibal-” and before Will could finish the sentence, the line disconnected. Will stared at his phone in confusion - it was off, and he couldn’t restart it because the battery was completely empty. He threw the offending piece of technology on the couch with a frustrated groan and reached inside his sweatpants. As aroused as he was, it took him only a couple of strokes to come. When the orgasm rushed through him, the scent of chocolate and cherries in his nose, Hannibal’s name left his lips while ropes of cum covered his hands and hit his chest.

***

Hannibal stared confused at his phone. He tried to call Will again, but the call went to voicemail immediately. Frustrated, Hannibal threw his phone on the small table near the chaise longue and opened his suit pants’ buttons. He had never masturbated in his office before, but he couldn’t wait any longer.

Reaching inside his boxer briefs, he freed his erection, leaned back, and started to stroke. The base of his cock began to throb and appeared more prominent than usual, but he didn’t worry about it right now - the urge to come was too powerful. Will’s breathless voice replayed in his mind, and with a roar, Hannibal orgasmed, shooting cum up to his chin and ruining his expensive clothes.


	7. The examination

When Will woke up the next day, it was still dark outside. His pack was quietly snoring. A few of the dogs were cuddled against his back, and some were draped over his legs. Their weight and body heat a wonderful reassurance that calmed him. He removed his arm from the tangle of several blankets to grab his phone. It was fully charged, and when he restarted it, he found the notification of a missed call from Hannibal. He pressed the phone against his chest, smiling like a love-sick teenager, while a deep sigh escaped his lips. The memory of their call let his eyes flutter close, and a blush covered his cheeks.

The time on his phone confirmed it was too early to make himself ready for his appointment with Dr. Itō. After Will managed to push several protesting dogs off his body, he swung his legs out of bed and went to the bathroom to do his morning routine. After taking the pills, he prepared breakfast for the dogs and himself before letting the pack out to do their business.

He still felt hot and kind of feverish after the cool shower he took, so he dressed in lighter clothes than what the weather called for. It was biting cold outside, the grass in his yard was frozen, and his breath left his mouth in visible puffs. The icy breeze felt nice on his heated skin, but his hands were freezing, and he had to shove them into his coat pockets.

***

One hour later, Will arrived at the hospital and immediately recognized Hannibal’s sleek black car waiting in the parking lot in front of the building. The driver’s door opened, and Hannibal exited the vehicle in a graceful movement. Will slowed his steps, feeling a bit awkward to meet the other man after last night’s call. But one look into the psychiatrist’s eyes - so full of longing - and Will’s heartbeat sped up.

“Will, good morning. I was worried when I couldn’t call you back yesterday after the line disconnected. Is everything alright?” Hannibal asked while reaching for Will’s hand, holding it in his with a firm grip. Heat crept into Will’s cheeks, and he averted his eyes while he tried to suppress the trembling of his hand.

“Well- yes- good morning, Hannibal. My phone died. I forgot to charge it,” Will stammered, trying to pull his hand from Hannibal’s to no avail.

“I understand. Let’s get you out of the cold, dea- Will,” replied Hannibal, his hand still clasping Will’s and pulling him in the direction of the hospital’s entrance.

When they reached Dr. Itō’s temporary office, Hannibal let go of Will’s hand and took off the long overcoat he was wearing. He led Will to a pair of chairs placed in front of the office and asked him to sit down. Hannibal draped his coat over the back of the chair next to Will’s but didn’t sit down himself. Will slightly bent his head in the direction of Hannibal’s coat, his nose catching the alluring scent of the other man. He had to fight the urge to grab the garment and bury his nose into the wool to get the full dose of the fragrance.

When the lab door opened a few minutes later, Dr. Itō greeted Will but glanced at Hannibal in confusion.

“Good morning, gentlemen. Hannibal, I didn’t expect to see you here today. Can I help you?” she asked while shaking his hand.

“Kimiko, good morning. No, I am here to keep Will company. I’ll wait out here,” he replied with his head bent and a smile on his lips.

Dr. Itō looked from Hannibal to Will with a curious expression and answered, “Well then, let’s go, Mr. Graham.”

***

The doctor took Will’s coat when they entered the lab and told him to sit down at her desk.

“Mr. Graham, I’m afraid I have no news for you regarding the increase of estrogen. But I’m positive to have results by the end of the week. How are you doing? You look a little flushed.”

“Yes, I’m still feeling feverish, and I’m definitely sweating more than usual. And I had the cramps again yesterday. And they seem to get worse.”

Dr. Itō stood up and directed Will to an examination table that occupied one of the room’s corners; next to it stood an ultrasonic device. Will laid down on the table, the surface of it cold to the touch.

“Could you please show me where the cramps are located? I want to take a look and check if I find something that would cause them.”

Will opened the button of his pants and lifted the hem of his shirt. He pointed at the section of his abdomen where he felt the cramps yesterday. Dr. Itō squeezed a dollop of cold contact gel on Will’s stomach and began to move the head of the ultrasonic probe around the area. She didn’t say a word for a while, her eyebrows knitted together in concentration. An expression of confusion crossed her features several times.

After she cleared her throat, she put the ultrasonic probe away and said, “Mr. Graham, I would like to call a colleague of mine if you don’t mind. Just stay here for a minute, please.”

“What- why?” Will asked while trying to sit up, but a firm hand on his shoulder pushed him back.

“Please, Mr. Graham. It is nothing to worry about yet,” she tried to reassure him and made her way to the desk. The doctor took the receiver of her phone, typed in a few numbers, and waited for the call to connect while tapping her nails on the surface of the desk.

Will couldn’t hear everything Dr. Itō told her colleague, but a few words… abdomen… abnormal… ovaries… Wait, **ovaries?** Will’s heart rate sped up, and he felt like someone was constricting his breathing. He struggled to sit up, his sweaty hands sliding over the examination table’s surface without giving him any purchase. Will’s breath hitched, and he stumbled gracelessly to his feet. The door was ripped open and crashed into the wall with an ear-splitting bang at the same second.

Strong arms caught Will around the waist, stabilizing him, while the scent of chocolate and cherries surrounded him. Will buried his nose in the crook of Hannibal’s neck, inhaling deeply. He heard Dr. Itō’s raised voice and felt Hannibal’s chest rumbling with words he couldn’t make sense of. Obviously, they were fighting. Will couldn’t care less; he pressed his face against Hannibal’s chest and closed his eyes.

“Will, let’s leave,” Hannibal whispered in his ear, eliciting a shiver that ran up and down Will’s spine. He let himself be led out of the room. Hannibal took Will’s coat and his own and, with his arm still tightly hooked around Will’s waist, escorted him out of the building. Hannibal opened the door of the Bentley’s passenger side and pushed Will gently into the seat. After softly closing the door, he made his way to the backdoor to toss the coats on the backseat before he went to the driver’s side. When Hannibal settled in the seat, and both doors were closed, the quietness of the car washed over Will.

“I don’t know what happened, Hannibal. I panicked because Dr. Itō wouldn’t tell me what she detected during the ultrasonic testing. She seemed to be concerned about something. What’s wrong with me?” Will buried his face in his palms, and a sob escaped his throat. Hannibal took hold of Will’s left wrist and pried the hand from the other man’s face. His thumb started to draw circles over Will’s pulse point, and the motion soothed Will’s nerves. The sobs subsided, and his breathing calmed down.

“Shh, Will. Everything will be alright. I would like to take you to my home if you don’t mind. You need to calm down and rest awhile. We will pick up your car later.” When Will didn’t answer, Hannibal let go of his hand and put a finger under Will’s chin, lifting it.

“Will, look at me,” he softly demanded. Will lifted his gaze, pupils blown, his tongue darted nervously over his lips. Hannibal’s breathing hitched, and his eyes were drawn to the plump lips. He leaned forward at the same time as Will did, and their mouths crashed together in a frenzied kiss. Will opened his lips, letting Hannibal’s tongue in, and moaned into the kiss. His hands came up to clutch the other man’s waistcoat and pulled him as close as possible in the confinement of the car.

When they parted, both breathless, Will didn’t let go of Hannibal’s clothes. His eyes fluttered open, and Hannibal couldn’t avert his gaze in wonder. Will’s pupils were blown, eyes glazed with lust. But the most incredible sight were Will’s irides - they were golden instead of blue. The scent of pinewood and honey permeated the air in the car, making Hannibal feeling almost lightheaded, and a soft rumble - almost a purr - escaped in his throat. He leaned forward, bent his head, and buried his nose in the crook of the other man’s neck. The scent was intoxicating here, and Hannibal couldn’t resist to lap, to nibble, and let his tongue flutter against the frantic pulse of Will’s carotid. He felt like he was drunk, the intensity of the alluring scent went to his head. His lizard brain whispered the word  _ MINE _ .

The sound of a ringing cell phone broke their daze. They parted, but nobody made a move to pick up the phone. Will’s eyes bored into Hannibal’s with a desperate intensity, desire burning so bright it almost seared Hannibal. Cool fingers tentatively touched Hannibal’s cheek, and Will bent his head and squinted his eyes.

“Your eyes- they are different somehow,” Will whispered. “And you smell so wonderful. Why did I never notice you smell so good?” His thumb caressed one of the high cheekbones.

The phone started to ring again, and Hannibal finally retrieved it from his coat pocket. He took a look at the screen, and an annoyed expression crossed his handsome features.

  
“It is Kimiko. I’m afraid we didn’t part on friendly terms a few minutes ago,” Hannibal stated but didn’t make any effort to accept the call. “Let’s go home, it starts to get uncomfortable in the car.”  _ Home _ , that word sounded perfect...


	8. Passion

When the garage door closed behind the Bentley, Hannibal turned off the engine but didn’t make a move to exit the car, neither did Will. They silently sat in the car, inhaling the still noticeable scent of arousal that didn’t dissipate during the ride. Will could see Hannibal’s hand fidgeting with the car key in his lap, and he smiled. Hannibal has never been anything but confident - seeing him so indecisive now was strange.

Hannibal cleared his throat and slowly turned his head to look at Will. His hair was in disarray, and the disheveled look let him appear vulnerable and young. His tongue darted over his lips, and Will followed the motion with his eyes. He couldn’t forget how those lips felt on his, how this tongue tasted. Hannibal said something, but Will didn’t catch a word, his eyes transfixed on the other man’s mouth.

“Will?” Hannibal looked like he had called his name several times already.

“What- I’m sorry, what did you say?” asked Will, having a hard time tearing his eyes off of Hannibal’s lips.

Hannibal smiled, exposing a row of crooked teeth and a pair of sharp fangs. The sight of those teeth awoke memories of his dreams in Will. A shiver ran through him, and Hannibal’s nostrils flared, clearly catching the rising scent of arousal Will emanated.

“I asked if you are ready to leave the car, Will,” came the breathless reply.

“Yes, I am. I am sorry, I wasn’t paying attention.”

They opened their doors in unison, exited the car, and Will followed Hannibal through the garage door the other man held open for him. Passing Hannibal made Will again aware of the scent and heat Hannibal gave off. They took off their coats and made their way into the kitchen.

“Did you have breakfast today before your appointment, Will?” Hannibal asked while he unbuttoned his cuffs and began to roll his shirt sleeves up, exposing brawny forearms. Will’s eyes locked on the veins that ran alongside strong muscles. Elegant, long fingers worked at the sleeves, and Will felt the need to feel those muscles under his fingertips, those fingers on his skin.

“Breakfast? I- I dunno, I can’t remember…” Will stammered without being able to avert his eyes from Hannibal’s forearms. “I am not hungry,” Will whispered.

“Me neither,” came the smooth reply before Hannibal circled the kitchen island. He stopped in front of Will, their chests almost touching. Will tentatively lifted a hand to run his fingers over Hannibal’s vest buttons up to the collar of his shirt and down again over the silk tie that was wrapped around the other man’s throat. Hannibal raised his hands to open the tie but didn’t remove it altogether. Will reached for the silk and wrapped both ends around his hands to use the piece of clothing to pull the other man closer. Their lips almost touched, their breath mingled, but neither made the last move to close the gap yet.

“What is it that makes you so alluring lately, Will?” Hannibal's breath caressed Will’s lips, and he had to close his eyes. Goosebumps made their way all over his body, and his grip tightened around the ends of the tie. “Something changed, and I have a hard time concentrating on other things,” Hannibal continued.

Will was not in the mood to talk. He pulled at the tie, and finally, their lips touched. Unlike the kiss they shared in the car, this kiss was slow, almost hesitant. Their lips touched, their noses brushed. Will moaned softly and opened his mouth in invitation. Hannibal let his tongue glide over Will’s bottom lip and slowly made his way inside. His hands came up to cup Will’s head and bent it for a better angle. Their tongues started a slow dance, and both explored the other’s mouth.

Will made a step toward Hannibal, their groins brushed, and Will felt the other man’s erection pressing against his own. The friction increased, leaving them both panting. Hannibal’s hands left Will’s face and made their way down to grasp his butt cheeks and press him harder against his own body. It was the moment when Will felt the wetness between his cheeks again. As if Hannibal could sense the change, he let out an almost feral growl, and the kiss grew heated. Will felt sharp teeth on his lips and his tongue. The hands on his ass moved to his front to rub against the bulge in his pants. Will didn’t recognize the almost animalistic sound that escaped his throat as his own.

Hannibal took a step back, leaned forward, and Will felt strong arms under his thighs, lifting him up. His hands - still entangled in the tie - fumbled for purchase on the other man’s shoulders. Suddenly the air left his lungs in a rush as his back collided with the hard surface of a wall. He crossed his ankles behind Hannibal’s back and ground his erection against Hannibal’s. When they had to break the kiss to catch some air, they were both panting.

The moment Will looked into Hannibal’s eyes, the color held him captive. The pupils were blown wide, and the irises were red, almost glowing. Hannibal’s mouth was distorted into a snarl, his skin covered in a thin film of sweat. He let out a low growl, then his mouth was back on Will’s, biting into his bottom lip until the skin broke. The taste of blood mingled with the taste of Hannibal. Will returned the favor and bit Hannibal’s bottom lip as well. That was the moment when Hannibal’s hand found its way inside the back of Will’s pants, and Will felt cool fingers that sneaked inside his boxers. When Hannibal felt the wetness there, he stopped kissing, removed his hand from Will’s pants, brought his hand to his face, and examined the glistening fingers.

The growl grew louder, and Will’s world turned almost upside down when he was lifted even more, spun around, and his heaving chest crashed against the chilly surface of the kitchen counter. His pants and boxers were ripped from him, then firm hands spread his cheeks open, exposing his entrance. A strangled cry left his throat as he felt a tongue lapping at the wetness there. The moment the tongue breached him, he tried to find purchase on the counter to no avail. His breathing sped up, leaving fogged up spots on the dark surface of the counter. He felt more wetness running down the back of his thighs. The eager tongue tried to lap up every drop that left his body. When a finger breached his entrance, he couldn’t hold back the orgasm that rushed through him. His cock, still untouched, spurted stripes of cum against the side of the kitchen counter. He heard a grunt from Hannibal and felt him shudder against the back of his thighs.

They didn’t move for several minutes, their breathing still erratic. When Hannibal finally stood up, he helped Will stand up, too, with an arm around his waist.

“I think we need to talk, Will.”


	9. The Rival

Hannibal had shown Will to the guest bathroom across the hall to take a shower. He provided some towels and a change of clothes as well. Will’s own pants and boxers were ripped open, and his plaid shirt was smelling of sweat and sex. Will was standing under the hot spray of the shower for a long time, re-playing the scene that happened in the kitchen over and over in his head. When he finally exited the shower and dried his body with one of the soft towels, he still felt bewildered. The pants Hannibal lent him were a dark gray, soft to the touch, and didn’t look like something Hannibal would actually wear. They almost looked casual. The knitted red sweater felt incredible on Will’s skin and smelled strongly of Hannibal. Will had to tuck the sleeves up because it was a tad too big for his slender frame. He used the comb that laid on the counter to tame his hair as much as possible. Yes, he was trying to play for time before he had to confront Hannibal again.

The smell of coffee hit his nose when Will finally opened the bathroom door. He went to the kitchen to find Hannibal sitting on a bar stool, holding a coffee and reading on his tablet. His hair was combed back and still damp. When Will entered the kitchen, Hannibal put his notepad away and fixed his eyes on him.

“Please, Will, take a seat. Do you want coffee or tea?” he asked while standing up and circling the kitchen counter. With closed eyes, Will deeply inhaled the scent the other man emanated. He had to shake his head to clear his mind and realized he hadn’t answered Hannibal yet.

“Umm, coffee would be great, thank you,” he responded while taking a seat on one of the bar stools. He watched as Hannibal prepared a cup of coffee with that fancy coffee maker he owned, which presumably cost more than Will’s car.

“Do you take cream or sugar, Will?”

“Sugar, please. No cream.” Will replied, took the offered cup, and then clasped both hands around the deliciously smelling coffee. He moaned in delight when he took the first sip of the hot beverage. “That’s the best coffee I’ve ever had, thank you.”

Hannibal beamed at the praise, took his own cup, and sipped while leaning on the kitchen counter with one hip. His eyes studied Will’s features.

“Let’s move to the living room. We need to talk, Will.”

Will hummed in acknowledgment and, still clasping the steaming cup in both hands, followed Hannibal to the seats in front of a massive unlit fireplace. They sat side by side on the couch, sipping coffee in unison and obviously waiting for the other to start the conversation. After a few minutes, Hannibal took the initiative and cleared his throat.

“So, Will, can you tell me what exactly happened in Kimiko’s office? I cannot explain how, but I felt your distress. Kimiko did not tell me what caused your panic, though.”

Will shook his head as if to clear his mind. “When she did the ultrasonic testing, Dr. Itō looked confused, like something was wrong with me. I dunno… I can’t explain this better. She told me to stay on the examination table because she wanted to consult a colleague. I didn’t quite catch all she said to the other person on the phone, but I- I- heard something… Hannibal, she said she found ovaries in my abdomen…” Will’s voice was merely a whisper now. “How is that even possible?”

Hannibal took the cup from Will’s shaking hands and placed both cups on the small table in front of the couch. He stood up, went between Will’s legs, and gracefully kneeled down on the carpet. He took Will’s hands in his, turned them, and brought his nose to the arteries there. He deeply inhaled with closed eyes. When he opened his eyes again, his pupils were dilated.

“I always prided myself on my sense of smell,” Hannibal began, “I know how this sounds, but my olfactory sense is better than that of most people. A few weeks ago, I detected a change of odor on you. At first, I thought I just imagined it. It was merely a fleeting fragrance. But it grew stronger, lingered in my nose, and eventually changed. I am not sure how to describe it. Now, when you are near, I recognize pinewood, honey, and also something else. My body seems to react to your presence in a way I’ve never experienced before-” He stopped talking when a loud knock startled them both.

Hannibal rose to his feet with an annoyed look on his face, Will’s hands still in his. He let go of them and went to the door. The person knocking grew impatient, and the volume of the knocking increased. Hannibal opened the door and was almost hit by the raised fist of the person on the other side - Jack Crawford. He looked angry, and before Hannibal could even say a word, Jack stormed inside uninvited, elbowing the other man out of the way.

“Good afternoon, Jack. Please, come in,” came the sarcastic reply.

“Doctor Lecter, I got a call from the hospital. Will Graham was there for his appointment, but before they could finish the examination, you almost kidnapped him.”

“...and they called  _ you _ , why?” asked Hannibal with his head tilted and a bored expression on his face.

“They called me because he had no family listed on his file, and I am his emergency contact,” Jack said while stomping into the kitchen, “Well, I was for the last time he was in the hospital anyway. However, I want him back in the field as soon as possible. He needs the ok from the-” Jack doesn’t finish the sentence. His nostrils flared, his pupils dilated, and his breathing sped up. Even though Hannibal had cleaned the kitchen from their  _ encounter _ , the scent of sex was still clearly noticeable.

Will decided to appear behind Hannibal at this moment - barefoot, hair still damp from the shower and in clothes obviously not his.

“Jack, is there a problem?” he asked cross-armed, giving off an aura of confidence he did not show mere minutes ago.

Jack turned around and fixated Will with his stare. He took one step, two steps in Will’s direction, and stopped before the other man, inhaling again before a low groan escaped his lips. His eyes were nearly black, only a small ring of his irises visible. They were red, almost glowing. His right hand dashed forward and gripped Will’s bicep, yanking the smaller man against his chest. Will let out a startled cry before he crashed face-first into Jack’s large chest.

When Hannibal made a step in Jack’s direction, Jack yanked Will’s arm again and pushed him behind his own back.

“Stay away, Hannibal. Will is  _ mine _ ,” he growled, then made a step towards Hannibal and backhanded the other man with vehemence, which sent Hannibal crashing against the kitchen counter with his hip, and then he stumbled to the floor, taking both bar stools with him. His nose and cheek started to bleed.

“Take your hands off of Will…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers, thanks for sticking to that story so far. And thanks for all the kudos and comments!!! The next chapter will probably be posted a little later next week. I am kind of stuck there with the writing. I know WHAT I want to write, but I don't find the right words. *sighs heavily*. And you may have noticed the chapter numbers - yes, 11 chapters. We are nearing the end.


	10. The fight

“I said, take your hands off of Will, Jack,” Hannibal growled. He was stumbling to his feet and took a step towards Jack, who tried to grab Will’s arm again. Will flinched away from Jack, fumbling for something behind his back to use as a weapon. His fingers found some glass carafe or bottle, and he closed his trembling hand around it. Will used all his strength to hit him with the glass object when Jack reached him, but being too near, it grazed Jack only at the shoulder. At least the blow was strong enough to unbalance the other man, and his hand missed Will’s arm.

Hannibal successfully hoisted himself up and crashed his full body weight into Jack’s back, bringing them down. Will’s fingers clutched at the kitchen counter behind him, glued to the spot. His heart rate sped up, his field of vision started to blur, sweat began to form all over his body, and he let out a soft whine. This sound seemed to spur on the fighting men on the ground. Hannibal closed his fingers around one of the glass shards scattered on the floor and drove it into Jack’s neck.

With a roar, Jack reared up and smashed Hannibal’s back into one of the kitchen cabinets. With a sickening crack, Hannibal’s head hit the door handle, and that momentarily stunned him. That gave Jack enough time to stand up and kick Hannibal with vehemence in the ribs, eliciting a weak moan from the man on the floor. Jack grabbed a kitchen towel and pressed it against the heavily bleeding wound in his neck, then limped in Will’s direction with his nostrils flared and a snarl on his lips. A deep growl emanated from his throat, glowing red pupils fixated Will, who stared back, unable to avert his eyes.

Will whimpered, eyes wide, skin flushed a deep pink, sweating profoundly. “Please-,” he whispered, not sure what he was asking for.

Jack’s hand shot in Will’s direction and grabbed the red sweater with force. He started to speak, but the blood loss took its toll, and he eventually passed out, slumping heavily to the floor, pulling Will with him. While falling, Will successfully snatched one of the knives from the knife block on the counter, collapsed to his knees next to the unconscious man, and thrust the blade with both hands deep into Jack’s back. On hands and knees, he made his way through the blood that now covered most of the kitchen tiles to Hannibal. Once he reached him, he cupped his head with bloody fingers and buried his nose in the other man’s hair, whining again.

Cold fingers reached for Will’s wrists, and a grunt escaped Hannibal’s throat. His field of vision was still blurred from the collision with the door handle, and his head was bleeding from several wounds. The smell of Will flooded his senses, making everything else insignificant but Will. His scent was powerful and sweet, absolutely overwhelming. Hannibal’s lips searched for Will’s, initiating a bruising kiss full of desperation. Will reciprocated with bites, and his hands tugged painfully hard on Hannibal’s hair. Will’s eyes were wide, pupils full-blown, and irises golden when he looked down at Hannibal as they parted to get some air. Will’s hair stuck to his forehead, caked with sweat and blood, and he was panting heavily. He began to fumble for the buttons on Hannibal’s shirt with shaking fingers, murmuring “please, please” repeatedly.

Hannibal was almost drunk on Will’s scent, his senses overflowing with the hormones Will emanated. He grabbed Will’s shoulders and pushed him to the ground. Neither of them paid the blood that soaked their clothes nor the dying man next to them any mind. Hannibal ground his growing erection against the bulge forming in Will’s pants while he frantically tried to free the other man from the clothes that denied him access to the soft skin underneath. When he finally managed to pull the sweater over Will’s head, his lips found one of the rosy, slightly swollen nipples. He suckled on one of them, drawing a shiver from Will.

Will almost ripped the shirt from Hannibal in his eagerness to feel the other man’s skin. His chanting of “please, please” never-ending. When he felt Hannibal’s lips on his sensitive nipple, his back arched, shoving his chest against the sucking sensation. His fingers clawed at the blond strands, not sure if to push or to pull. He whimpered when his nipple got sucked hard, and he felt teeth that nibbled on his pebbled flesh. His other hand fumbled for the buttons on his pants to get rid of them.

“Hannibal, please- please- I need you,  **please** , now,” he urged the other man. When Hannibal let go of the abused nipple, his lips made their way down Will’s body, biting and sucking all the way to the waistband of his pants. He worked the button and zipper open and pulled the piece of clothing down. Will wasn’t wearing any underwear after his own was ripped before, and his cock sprang free the moment Hannibal worked the pants over his narrow hips. The tip was almost purple and glistened from a steady stream of precum. The scent of Will was heavy and intoxicating, full of arousal, with hints of pinewood and honey, but also something so much sweeter, fertile. Hannibal wanted to bury his nose into the coarse locks, but impatient fingers tucked on his hair, guiding his mouth to the tip of the leaking cock that stood proud right before his eyes.

Hannibal opened his mouth and started to suckle on the tip. His eyes almost rolled back in delight when he tasted Will. Eager hips bucked up to drive himself deeper into the wet heat of Hannibal’s mouth, but Hannibal pushed Will back down. One hand on the writhing hip, his other tried to open his own pants. He shoved his pants and boxer briefs down and gave his raging erection a few strokes. He let go of Will’s cock and kissed, nibbled, and sucked his way up the smooth torso until his teasing teeth reached the crook of the other man’s neck. Hannibal could feel the pulsing vein underneath thin skin and the need to bite down was almost overwhelming. But legs that wrapped themself around his waist distracted him for the moment. Holding his weight with his left arm, the fingers of his right hand found their way between Will’s soft butt cheeks, the rim dripping wet, and the hole sucked his searching middle finger inside the tight heat of Will’s body. Both moaned when Hannibal slowly pumped his finger in and out, already pushing a second finger inside after a few thrusts. Soon a third finger found its way inside the slick opening, and when Hannibal’s fingertips brushed against Will’s prostate, both moaned.

“Han- Ngh- Please, I need- please-,” Will whined and whimpered, clawing on Hannibal’s shoulders to bring him up his body again. Hannibal followed the motion and brought his body flush against Will’s, lining his cock with Will’s hole and pushed in in one powerful thrust. The base of his cock was swollen and stopped him from fully sinking into the welcoming heat.

“More- please- I need more,” came an almost sob from Will, writhing underneath Hannibal’s body. The sweat and blood on their bodies made them slippery. Hannibal used more force to push the swollen base of his cock against Will’s opening, and with some effort, he was able to push it completely inside. The sensation drew an animalistic moan from both of them, and Hannibal rocked his hips in shallow motions, the swollen base didn’t allow him much leeway. But it was enough to send Will over the edge, his untouched cock spurting ropes of cum over his heaving chest. When the spasm of Will’s inner muscles pulled the orgasm out of Hannibal as well, he didn’t fight the urge to sink his teeth deep into the side of Will’s throat any longer. Sweet blood flooded his mouth, and Will let out a roar, grabbed a fistful of Hannibal’s hair, and yanked his teeth free of his neck. He pulled hard on the blond locks to bare the other man’s neck and bit down on the pulsing vein as well.

Their bodies were still connected when their bloody lips found each other, kissing, biting, sharing their blood. After a few minutes, Hannibal’s softening cock slipped out of Will, followed by a flood of his cum that mixed up with the blood on the floor. Both were panting into each other’s mouths, a string of saliva still connected their lips, the pool of cum on Will’s chest sticky between them, but they couldn’t avert their eyes.

Strange feelings, emotions, flooded Will’s senses. It felt like he was watching himself through Hannibal’s eyes, feeling his own skin against Hannibal’s body. It seemed like a connection was forming between them, deep, unbreakable. Secrets no longer their own but shared between each other. Memories, thoughts, scents were no longer his own. A deep calm settled inside him, and he laid his head down in the sea of Jack’s blood, his heartbeat slowed, and a soft sound, almost a purr, rumbled in his chest. His fingers stroked through blond locks, and he felt an answering sound from Hannibal. That was what peace felt like…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo, we are there. What's left is a short Epilogue I'm going to post as soon as possible. It is already written, but I am not yet satisfied with it.


	11. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, that's it. I thank you all so much for the wonderful comments and the kudos. You were the reason I kept writing this story and keeping my schedule of one chapter per week. I want to thank my awesome beta [Lady_Darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Darkness/profile) again for her patience!
> 
> I hope to write more in the future. I just started a Spacedogs Soulmate AU, but writing Adam is tough.

_ Three years later, somewhere in Southern France _

I wake up when the sun streams through the curtains, which move softly in the wind that wafts through the open terrace doors. It must be at least 9 in the morning. I can’t remember the last time I slept that long. I stretch my body, and a quiet groan escapes my lips. The pillows are fluffy beneath my head, the sheets soft against my naked skin. I feel alive and well-rested. I am grateful he let me sleep in today.

The sound of a cluck and little claws on the wooden floorboards makes me smile. The hen that wouldn’t stay out of the house found her way inside the bedroom again. She is an annoying little thing, but I cannot find the energy to get up and show her out. Not yet, anyway.

The quiet of the morning and the peace within my mind is something I love and savor. During the last few years, many things happened, most of them unbelievable, totally novel, almost magical. He is my constant and held my hand and my heart while both our lives turned upside down, while everything changed.

After what had happened with Jack, we had to flee the country, and we did. We’ve made our way through Europe but didn’t stay long enough to settle somewhere until now. He bought this house one year ago, and I love it; it is our haven now - and if we keep it on the down-low, it will stay this way.

When we were on the run, I saw what money could do. I knew he was wealthy, though I didn’t realize  **how** wealthy. He has access to funds nobody can trace, scattered all over the world. I learned that he is the heir of European royalty—my very own Count (does that make me his Countess, I wonder?).

His ability to make up a story, a whole life, to tell people what they want to hear was a life-saver more than once. He can charm men and women in equal measure, and they were eager to help him with almost everything he asked for—medical equipment, apartments to stay in for a while, we even could use a private jet once. From time to time, we broke into a private clinic at night to use their equipment. He tried to find out what caused the changes in us. He read hour after hour—science books, myths, even fairytales. Nothing explained the changes. He did test after test, scan after scan, without a satisfying result. But can I be honest with you? I don’t care. I love his changed anatomy, and I love mine. 

I let out a content sigh at the same time as the bedroom door slowly opens. Of course, he sensed that I am awake, he always does—that is our new gift. And there he is, leaning against the doorframe with that nifty little smile of him. His hair, now an incredible mix of blond and grey, is still a bit wet from a shower he took, some locks are falling into his face, and I want to run my fingers through the softness of the tresses. He’s growing a beard, which makes him look rugged, but I know the hair is soft to the touch. And I love the feeling of his facial hair on my body when he runs his lips all over me. The mark on his neck evidence of the union of our hearts and minds and souls. I bear the same mark, shaped like his teeth, scarred but clearly visible. We received some odd, interrogative looks during our journey whenever people noticed the matching scars on our necks. Nestled in his arms, wrapped tightly in a colorful blanket, sleeps our daughter—the greatest of wonders. Mischa is our biological child, his and mine. I love that it was  **me** who was able to get pregnant and give birth to that little wonder in his arms.

We noticed my pregnancy late. I mean, I am male; who would even think of the possibility I could conceive at all? But when we found out? He was the perfect mate. He made ultrasonic scans almost every other day to check if the fetus was ok. And he spent a shit-ton of money on vitamin preparations to compensate for every potential deficiency. I admit I was kind of annoyed at some point. But he gave me foot rubs and massages every day, which soothed the annoyance a bit. And we had the best sex you can imagine. Our new anatomy also seemed to boost our libidos. Before I got pregnant, I went into a, let’s call it frenzy, every month for a few days. I was insatiable, but he had been the one to fulfill my every desire. He was feral or soft and always there for me. Did I tell you he was my first male lover? I never even questioned my attraction and my desire for him. Let me tell you:

**He was my first, he will be my last, and he is my everything.**


End file.
